Rocket Power in the future
by Miss-Cooper
Summary: Sam builds a time-machine they go see they're older selves and have fun. Future Lars/Reg and young Lars/Reg in later chapters. Read -n- review please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, this is the first time we have made a fanfic. Yay! So this is a Rocket Power Fic(Austin:Obviously or it wouldn't be here, now would it?)(Me:Austin be nice! Just for that you have to do the Disclaimer.)( Austin: the what?) -hands paper-(Austin:ooh.... fine Neither I nor A-Saguri!- okay! Neither I nor **_**Saguri**_** own Rocket Power...or she would make it all about Lars and Reggie...-sigh-) Okay so this is all of the cast but it is also a Reg/Lars Fic, Don't like,Don't read(Austin:Yeah and no flames either thank-you very much)(Me:Austin quite!)(Austin:fine....for now!) -sigh- Please enjoy and review after if you could, I'd like to know what you think. Ideas are always welcomed as well.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**'I can't believe I finished it...and it actually works' Sam thought as he waited for the gang to arrive at his house, he had just called them all saying it was very important. "Hey Sammy" said Reggie as she and Otto walked into his garage. "Yeah, hey dude" Otto said. "Hey guys,where's Twist?" Sam asked. "He'll be here soon, his mom said that because he was sick earlier that his brother has to bring him and stay 'till Twist leaves" answered Reggie. "what!? Lars is coming!? I'm going home!" Otto said while walking to the door. "Yeah 'cause we all know I want to be here" Said Lars blocking the doorway Otto was walking to. "Whatever just sit down everyone" Sam said. As everyone was sitting down;Sam rolled a big covered object in to the center of the room. "What's that, Squid?" Twister asked while sitting on the ground next to Otto with Reggie in between Otto and Lars to make sure they don't start fighting. "this my friend is proof that anything can become real if you know how to make it." answered Sam. Just as he said that,Sam took the cloth of the machine underneath. "What's that suppose to be?" Lars asked, being bored already. "This, Lars, is a fully working time machine." Sam said looking very proud of himself. "Seriously? You expect me to believe you, a ten year old, made a time machine?" Lars asked Looking a little pissed for having to come because of this. "Oh,but it does work, I wanted to know if you guys wanted to, I don't know, go to the future and see what we're like when we're like oh lets say...19?" Sam answered back smugly. "Dude this is awesome!! I bet I'm a pro at everything in the future!!" Otto said. "So how does it work, Sam?" Asked Reggie.**

**(Austin: yeah we're skipping this part cause we don't know how it's supposed to work.) 'I can't believe I'm doing this...' Lars thought to himself as they were all getting in the machine. **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"**wow,everything looks the same" Twist said as he looks around the beach of Ocean Shores. "well of course Twist, it's only been nine years" Reggie said to him as they all were walking on the beach. "I still can't believe that it actually worked" said Lars still kinda shocked from the ride. "Yeah well, it did and I already came here before for a little and my older self should be here soon to take us to my/his house." "Hey little me, over here!"came a voice behind them, the looked and saw a older,taller Sam running to them. When he got to them they could get a good look at him. His hair was a little longer, he had no glasses and the outfit was basically the same just not as baggy. " wow you didn't change much Sammy" said Otto looking at older Sam. "Well, come on lets go i'll call he rest of the gang when we get to my house." said older Sam.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

"**alright everyone is on there way over" older Sam informed them. "cool so tell me about the older me" said Otto completely excited. "well he's taller, his hair is longer almost to his shoulders, but other than that he's the same as you."Older Sam answered. "and me?" asked Twister. "You look almost the same, you don't wear your hat anymore and are usually are wearing a white long sleeve shirt w/ a pair of torn up blue jeans." He answered back."What about me?" Reggie asked. "Well if you wait one second you can ask your older self. You're coming up the drive way right now". He said getting up to let her in. "Hello Sam." the older Reggie said walking in the house. "Hey Reg." Sam said back. The older Reggie wore a tight shirt that showed off her stomach and her chest that definitely was not small a double d at the smallest, her bangs was parted on the right side partly covering her left eye and was up in a high pony-tail but still reached the middle of her back. She was also wearing a pair of baggy black pants. "Wow you don't have Lars with you, that's a first." Sam said laughing a little. "Why would I be with her?"Lars asked hearing his name. "Oh, you'll see."Older Sam said smirking. 'what's with the smirk? Hmmm....' Lars thought to himself.**

**Just the a older Twister and a older Otto came in. "Wow you weren't lying it really is us from when we were little. Older Otto said looking at his younger self. "cooool" both Twisters said looking at each other. Older Otto looked over and saw his sister alone, well actually talking to herself(younger self of course) and smiled. "So did you finally dump that jerk of a boyfriend of yours Reg?" Otto asked happily. "No! He is working right now and will come later." Reggie said glaring back at her brother and once close friend. As for Otto, he looked sadly at his older sister. He missed her but couldn't stand her boyfriend so they grew apart. "I see." was all he said back. "Well, what about my older self?"Lars asked kinda annoyed he wasn't able to see him self. "I already said it: he's working." Older Reggie said smiling down at him gently. "Wait...WHAT!?!? I'M DATING A ROCKET!?!?!?!" He yelled before fainting. **

**Lil Lars POV **

"**wow didn't think I would actually faint when I found out about me and Regina." I heard while I woke up. "huh?" was all I said. My head was killing me. "I said I didn't think you would faint just hearing about me and Regina." "Who..who are you?" "I'm you" was all he said. Ohhh my older self. He looked pretty much the same as I do now but my hair is longer in a small pony tail. Had a good build, I could see the muscles under the tank top he was wearing and I could see a necklace around the neck. "What's that?" I asked my older self pointing to the necklace. "oh it was an anniversary gift from Reg." He said smiling looking at it with a glint in his eyes I couldn't understand. was I actually in love with a Rocket when i'm older? "are you in love with her?" I asked him. He just smiled for a while. "are you going to tell me or not?" "i'll do better, i'll show you proof that I love her." he said while taking out his wallet; he took out a picture and showed me it. "a baby girl? How's that prove anything?" I asked. I thought it might have been mine but it didn't look anything like me. "That's our daughter, Sarah. I know she doesn't look like me but she looks just like our mom when she was a baby with blue eyes like Reggie's dad. I looked again and saw it, he was telling the truth. "wait, where is everyone?" I asked looking around."They're probably asleep, it's three in the morning." "Ohhh..okay. You can go to sleep now if you wa-he tried to say but was interrupted by a baby's cry. **

**"Hold on." my older self said to me. He came back a few minutes later with a baby in his arms feeding it a bottle."That Sarah?" I asked, he just smiled then nodded yes. "you want to hold her?" he asked me. I thought for a moment then said "sure, why not? I mean she's mine anyway right?" **

**okay,that's the first chapter!!!Austin:Finally... Me: shut up Austin!!! There's going to be more!Austin:Damn...Me:Heheheh Don't worry,next time Austin won't be here if you want but you have to review and tell me. Austin:so you're firing me!? Some friend you are!! Me: Austin if you want to stay you need to be nicer and it? Austin:That's what you say now but you never know about the future. Review and hope you liked it next chapter will be up soon,just need to type it!! Bye-Bye^_^ **


	2. Austin's Chapter

Okay so this is Austin,Saguri had alittle to much candy cause of Halloween So i'll be writing the second chapter.(Saguri:Oh!and thank-you to Fanboy12, your were my first ever reviewer! Me:Saguri calm down...(Saguri:But why?It's so much fu-...i don't feel so good...) ok so Saguri may like doing recaps but I don't,sorry. Read the last chap. If you don't remember...Oh! And Neither Saguri nor I own Rocket power. Now on with the story...

Still Lars POV

So there I was. I was holding my future daughter. She was kinda cute with her big blue eyes looking up at me. "So..um...can I ask you a question?" I asked my older self "you just did" was his answer that he said with a smirk. "you know what I mean" I said back,a little annoyed. Was I really this annoying and cocky when I'm older? "Sure, ask away" he said. "Well...um... how did I end up together with a Rocket, of all people?" I asked. He smiled at me and said "Well it all started when...

Flashback, ages Lars:17 Reggie: 16 going on 17 Otto,Twist, and Sam: 13 going on 14

Lars's POV

_It was a normal day in Ocean Shores and I was with the guys, as usual we were womping on some kid because we were bored. Just then the idiots walked by (Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam), I had noticed the last time they all spent the night at my house with my idiot little bro that Reggie (yes I called her Reggie) had changed a lot since we were kids and I mean a lot. She had longer hair, a pretty nice sized rack, and just a completely killer bod. She was also alittle meaner than when we were kids, too. "HEY LARS, EARTH TO LARS,ANYONE THERE?" I heard as I snapped out of my thoughts just to see Rocket dork in my face waving his hand in my face. "What do you want, twerp?" I yelled back and he jumped back alittle. "Well,while you were busy staring at my SISTER I saw that your gang left and I wanted a rematch on surfing right now, right here." he said and I tried to no avril not to blush when he mentioned his sister, along with my idiot little bro, and myself, he had figured out that I liked his sister and have liked her since I was 13. I have no idea why he hadn't told her when he found out, he just yelled 'EWWWWWWW' while running away from me for a few weeks everytime he saw me. "so were are the other two twerps and your sister?" I asked after agreeing. " They all ran home to change so they could come and watch us." he said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Fine, be here in twenty minutes." Was all I said before walking back to my house to change. On my way to my house my mind started to wander to a certain purple haired girl. Yep you guessed it, Reggie Rocket. That's when 'it' happened. I saw some guy trying to not only kiss Reggie against her will but trying to take her to his van. I hung out with to many guys to not know what that meant and I'd be damned before I let some guy take her 'v' by force. So without thinking I started to run up and as soon as I was close I tapped on the sicko's shoulder and when he turned around....BAM. Right in the nose with my right fist. He was out cold after that. Reggie then jumped forward and clung to my baggy shirt( yes it was still the purple one with a star on it) and I could not only feel her trembling but trying very hard not to cry. She looked up at me and I felt like my heart was being shredded. She was so beautiful ever with her eyes all red and puffy. _"You called her beautiful!?!? Why!? She's so not!!!" I yelped out without thinking. He just gave me a look. Then I said"sorry carry on" "Thank you" was all he said. _Yes she was very beautiful, then without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm down. 'Are you going to be ok?' I asked her after a while of just holding her and trying not to blush to much. 'yea...thanks...' was all she could say without her voice trembling to much. 'Want me to walk you home?' I asked. 'Yes, please.' was all she __said. _

Okay,so sorry it's so short but Saguri is the better writer not me. I can tell you there will be a lemon kinda thing. No actual lemon(Saguri: YET!!!!!!!!!! I will make one in a later chap. I swear it!!!!!!!)Me: Saguri, go back home and go to sleep!!!!(Saguri:Never!!!!!!!!!!)Me: fine but you won't be able to resume this Fic as soon as you would if you went home.(Saguri:...'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)Me: heh that's what I thought...-smirk- 


	3. i'm back!

**Okay,so um.....sorry!!! I know I haven't updated for like ever!! I have excuses but I don't think you really want to hear them...Soooooo, on with the story!!!**

**Last time on "Rocket Power in the Future"**

**'you want me to walk you home?' I asked. 'yes, please' was all she said.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Still Lars POV_

_I walking Reggie home with her practically clinging to my arm so tight that I was starting to lose feeling in that arm. _

_I'm not complaining though. I'd never complain if it was Reggie on my arm. She wasn't trembling anymore but I could easily tell she was still scared. I swear if I ever see that guy again I will personally beat he so hard he'll wish he was dead!!! Which if no one interrupts me that will happen soon after!!!!!! 'What's wrong?' a voice asked breaking out of my thoughts._

_I looked down just to see two beautiful eyes looking up at me, looking alittle worried. 'Nothing, why?' I said back trying to hide my anger, luckily I think I did pretty well,... for once. _

_"Well, you just seem a little angry..." Or not. "Well, ya, I mean...i might be a-" "jackass?" I looked down at Reggie. _

"_since when do you cuss?" I asked with a, what I guess was a funny face because she started to giggle._

"_Awhile back actually. You'd know that if you ever came near me without trying 2 kill or beat-up my little brother." _

_Surprisingly, she wasn't mad when she said that, she actually sounded amused... "heh, ya sorry for that." "it's okay, it's actually pretty interesting to watch."_

_she smiled, and I felt her grip loosen on my arm. I could actually feel my blood rush through my deprived arm._

"_We're here." I looked up and alas, there's the Rocket's house._

"_so, we are. Hey can I ask you something?" "you just did" I gave her an annoyed look and she giggled again. "what's your question?" It was now or never... "well, after I beat your brother at this stupid challenge, I was wondering....you want to get something to eat or something?"_

_I held my breath.... _

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**okay...i know it's short. as. Hell!!!!, but I wanted to update because, well, I felt bad! I put this story on the back burner of my stories. Flames are welcome for telling me i'm an idiot or dumbass or whatever! Sorry it's been..i don't know how long! I'll actually update more often now, I promise! Plz review!!!**


End file.
